Teddy
by Raytrck1173
Summary: What a grand bond there is between owner and pet, and what fun there is to be had when said owner is a young bakers daughter who is secretly Ladybug, a heroin of Paris and the pet an ex-street dog who will do anything to protect the owner who saved him. You're in for fun times if you read this! Eventual fluff, pet dog AU, Maybe a little shock down the line
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FIC FOR YOU ALL!**

* * *

A spotted heroine rushed as fast as she could along the rooftops as a fourth beep came from her miraculous, warning her of the remaining time that she had left in her transformation from her and Chat's recent fight with an Akuma. The superhero vaulting over a chimney and hooking her yo-yo around the brick structure to slow her quick decent into an alleyway. Then landing between two dumpsters that hid her from view as the mask and costume of ladybug faded away with the last ring of her earrings, leaving behind Marinette Dupain-cheng, and an exhausted black spotted kwamii floating by her side.

A tired yawn escaped the small creature as it levitated down and into a purse at the girls' side "That was a close one Marinette" she warned weakly, desperately needing a rest "you would have de-transformed on a roof and fell if you had kept going". Her holder gave a sigh and a nod of her head, "I know Tikki, just rest for a bit" Marinette bid standing from her hiding place and moving towards the open end of the alley, knowing that the bakery was only another street over "at least we have a week off school".

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps came up from behind the young girl making her mistakenly turn in reflex to see what it was. A dirty hand clamping itself over her mouth and another onto her shoulder, roughly pushing her against one of the brick walls of the narrow passage. Her eyes wide in terror as she gripped the wrist of the hand preventing her from screaming and muffling her cries, trying to remove it against the hold of the man who was assaulting her. Unfortunately, Tikki wasn't the only one who was drained, even if the powers of her miraculous offered a boost it was still her energy, and frankly she hadn't enough to get beyond a struggle against her attacker. "Stop you struggling!" he demanded, letting go of her shoulder and pulling a knife from his pocket, unsheathing it with a flick of his wrist before holding the tip of the blade barley an inch away from her throat.

She froze, cursing that she had been caught with her guard down; but she would be damned if she let the crook get his way, a defiant gaze setting in her bluebell orbs.

Discreetly as she could, she moved a hand towards her purse for a taser given to her by her parents only for the mugger to push his weapon closer to her neck.

The blackette now felt the cold tip meet her skin, but not enough to draw blood or pierce the surface. "Uh-Uh-Uh," the man chided "allow me to take the cash out of that pretty pink purse of yours girly" he joked with a twisted chuckle for his "gentlemanly" behavior, revealing several teeth missing from his jaw. He reached into her purse and Marinette began to panic, panic for her exhausted Kwamii and for her inability to even attempt to stop him lest it cost her life.

Suddenly another group of bounding footsteps made themselves abruptly known from further down the alley just before a powerful bark rebound off the walls. The criminal's eyes darting away from Marinette a second then screaming in pain and shock as an electric current caused his muscles to seize and draw away from the girl, a large furred body moving into him and a mouthful of fangs baring down strongly into his arm.

Marinette hurriedly checked the confines of her purse, finding Tikki half awake with her taser firmly in her arms, but the blackette wasn't able to utter a thank you as she heard the would-be thieves pained cry, looking to see him on the ground pinned by a growling dog with his arm barbed in the stray's teeth.

"Help, I'm being mugged!" the blackette shouted as loud as she could, but it was unlikely that there where many within earshot around this time of night. It did work in her favor however as the crook freaked in the combination of the threat of being caught and the possible ravenous stray ripping the flesh from his arm. He took his knife and stabbed into the dogs' side, drawing a surprised and painful whimper from the mutt as its blood splattered everywhere, making its jaw slack enough for the man to wrench his blood torn arm away and push the dog off, frantically picking himself up as her ran and disappeared around a corner.

The large stray howled after hum and nearly gave chase, but the animal collapsed upon taking its first step, warm blood spilling from its wound onto the ground where he laid and dying his fur.

Marinette took a hesitant step towards it, the wounded animal giving a deterring growl and causing her to step back shortly before its eyes lulled closed and its head fell hard against the pavement unconscious. Concern spurred by gratitude brought her immediately to the canines' side, the girl taking of her blazer and pushing it onto the creatures wound. Tikki floated up from her holders' purse, the fairy landing close enough to the animals wound where she could feel its weak breath struggle to stay consistent. "Oh, you poor thing" Marinette gasped, feeling beneath her fingers the near bare bones and patches of scared skin beneath the unkempt fur belonging to a malnourished German shepherd.

"Tikki can you help him?" she asked, shaken by the mere thought of what this street dog had been through long before their meeting.

The small god of luck shook her head wearily "I'm sorry Marinette, but I'm still drained after earlier" she apologized, the dog involuntarily coughing up blood "he's bleeding into his lungs, the most I'll be able to do now is heal the worst of it so he wont die, but he's still going to need help" she explained.

The blackette looked to the street, the proximity of her home popping to the front of her mind and a need to repay the favor filling her words as she asked "do what you can" the ladybug nodding and a faint red light emanating from her small hands a moment later. She closed her eyes and pushed her illuminating appendages against the edge of the dogs wound, the glow cascading over it and fading seconds after.

Marinette removed her blood-soaked blazer and observed with amazement the far less amount of the dogs life that poured out of the now less serious wound that would only be called a simple cut. But it wasn't enough as Tikki had said, the dog still needed medical attention, but Master Fu was to far without her transformation, and she refused to leave him out here to run home and feed her kwamii or get help, even if it were possible as the fairy had fallen asleep on the scared creature.

Wrapping her blazer around his body and tying the sleeves firmly in a makeshift bandage before gently tucking Tikki back unto her purse and grabbing the dog to pick him up. He was a big creature for certain, but the malnutrition that he had suffered made him weigh much less than he should, the bony canine easily lifting over her shoulders as she carried him as fast as she could out of the alley and through the streets to the door of her family's bakery. She pushed open the door to meet the site of her parents closing up shop for the night, the ringing of the bell over the door alerting them of her entrance. "Sweetheart where have you-" her mother began until she noticed the animal slung over her daughters shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, he needs help!" the girl said quickly, setting the wounded stray on the tiled floor of the bakery, her father coming from the kitchen shacking his head "Marinette, we can't keep that animal here, lets call animal services or a vet to-" he tried to reason but the blackette cut him off "He saved me papa! From being mugged or worse!" she explained "and he's a stray, look at him! They'd kill him before ever consider treating him!". Tom was taken aback from her rapid retelling of the story, looking from his raven-haired daughter to her apparent savior, whose blood began to show through Marinette's jacket.

Without much further debate, verbal or mental, the mountainous man moved and reached behind the counter for a first aid kit as his wife helped and instructed their daughter to clean the dogs cut, the family of three toiling for half an hour to properly bandages -and even stitch and inch of- the wound.

Thankfully, due to Tikki's hand from before his cut was nit bad enough to warrant any emergency care for now, the Dupain's unprofessional work suitable to prevent any further bleeding. Yet he would still have a new scar, freshly prominent.

"We'll still need to take him to the vet in the morning" her father insisted wiping up the little blood that had spilled to the floor "just to make sure that he's okay". Marinette nodded her head as she stroked the canine's side to comfort him, the dog remaining unconscious.

Her parents allowed for the dog to sleep in their home upstairs. Sabine had gone ahead of them after locking the bakery and set out a bed for him in a corner with an old blanket.

It wasn't until well into the next morning that the dog woke with a concerned start, climbing back up onto his strong but sore and causing the blanket that had been draped over him to fall. The raven-haired girl who had fallen asleep on the couch that night waking as well, to the sound of a loud confused bark from the animal. She looked over to see the mutt observing the white bandage on his side, sniffing it to discern from where and who put it on him, managing to walk in a sloppy circle as he did so. Marinette couldn't help but let a laugh slip which drew the dogs attention, "you're awake!" she remarked happily before moving off the couch and to the kitchen where her mother had set a few pieces of meat that were on the verge of spoiling for the dog to eat. Carefully she carried the plate over to the creature who dropped into more of an aggressive poise, like he was expecting a fight. However, she stopped a few feet short of him and lowered to her knees, sliding the plate across the floor closer to him. "Don't worry" she coaxed calmly "you're safe here". The dog kept his gaze on her as he leaned down to test sniff the food, deciding a moment later and snatching a small bit into his jaws and lopping up the rest greedily.

Slowly Marinette's hand gravitated towards him, the mutt recoiling slightly making the girl retract her hand. "Sorry…" she apologized as the dog returned to his full stature and gave into his own curiosity, moving close enough to get her scent. Flashes of memory sparked behind his brown irises, that and understanding as the mutt lowered his rear and sat regal. He remembered last night and knew she had cared for his wound.

Seemingly now given permission by the street dog the blackette reached out again and successfully petted a neck full of fur.

"Nice to meet you" she greeted, giggling at his prideful behavior "and thank you".

* * *

 **I always wanted to create something like this!**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year everyone, To start 2019 off Here's something that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-3 Days Later-

Marinette was coaxed awake from her warm bed by the sudden assault of something wet and slobbery being dragged up and down her face. "Teddy!" the girl chided, trying to sound stern but failing as she broke out in giggles, pushing a very persistent German shepherd away with a light push. But the dog wouldn't leave her a chance to fall back asleep, catching her comforter and sheets in his mouth and pulling them off and away from her body just as she wiped away the drool that he had left on her cheek.

The blackette groaned in acted agitation, relenting as she said "alright, alright I'm up!" with a bit of underlying laughter as she rose from the mattress careful not to wake a sleeping Tikki, running a hand like a comb through her unbound hair and patting down the random cresses in her pajama shirt and shorts, her pet sitting patiently beside her.

Teddy, as she had named him after catching the dog sleeping with a stuffed bear, had completely rebounded from his injury _miraculously_ much to the surprise of her parents and the vet, even gaining the poundage to be considered healthy for his unusually large size. The dog turned to quite thankful for the care that it had received from Marinette as well, staying close to her side most of the time when she was awake these past days. Her parents had softened up to the dog as well, even though they were originally adamant about finding a home for him elsewhere, she supposed that they came to give him theirs after they saw just how much the dog had taken to her, and to show their own gratitude after she fully recounted the events of what had happened the night that she had brought him home, excluding of course the fact that she was ladybug.

However, her was a little bit above the standard house pet, his shocking size not included, Teddy wasn't the friendliest canine except when he interacted with Marinette or her parents, being regal and stiff with other dogs that were close to his size and seeming to act imposing towards the smaller breads that would get too close rather than playful, but still occasionally exchanging pleasantries with them. Yet, when it came to other people stead of an air of caution, he was flat out distrustful, having bared his fangs more than once at the veterinarian to where the blackette and her father had to hold him and even random people they passed on the street when she took him out.

When they had asked the doctor, he explained that it was just something of a mindset with him; a by-product of having possibly grown up on the streets for most of his life and having to content with other animals for food.

It would take him a while to adjust to his new living.

The raven-haired girl stroked the fur down the dogs' neck, "let's go see what's for breakfast" she said Teddy barking in apparent agreement before following her down the steps of her loft to the floor of her room and through her trapdoor into the greater of their home.

They were met with the site of Marinette's parent already at the table eating a not so modest stack of toast and assorted pastries on a plate in the middle. "Good morning!" the blackette bid finding her place on one of the stools and collecting some food for her own plate, Teddy finding a plate for himself filled with different scrapes of meat.

"Good morning, Good morning you two!" her parents returned, her mother leaning down to pat Teddy's side and her father reaching over to plant a large kiss on her temple. He stood a moment later, taking a generous drink from the mug of warm coffee that he held then sat on the counter once it was drained "I've got to say Marinette" he began with a toothy smile "old Teddster here serves as a better alarm than your clock ever did" he teased. "Papa!" the girl groaned angerly as the giant laughed heavily aloud, leaving to the door to attend to the bakery, having left a large batch of confections to bake in the oven after having made them over an hour earlier.

Sabine cleaned up her husbands place that he had left barren of food after finishing her own meal, giving her daughter a few more pieces from the pile as she ate what was left of her first serving before taking it all up entirely.  
"So sweetheart, do you have any plans for today?" she inquired placing the dishes in the sink, the girl replying with a short nod of the head and saying "I'm going to take Teddy out for a walk in the park since his leg's better". She took her plate and reached down for Teddy's as he barked and licked his teeth showing his completion with it, taking it over to the sink next to her mother and helping to clean the mess and stow the dishes. Her mother then left to join tom in the bakery, Marinette going back to her room to quickly change. Pulling of her sleepwear and putting on a snug pair of jeans and a soft faded blue cotton shirt with an embroidered daisy on the shoulder and a pair of converse, deciding to leave her hair as it was instead of putting it in their usual pig tails, running a brush through her dark tresses.

Teddy waited patiently as ever in his regal pose watching as his human moves around and went up to the bed where she roused the small red being of power that called itself Tikki. The proud canine remembering a very enjoyable conversation with her concerning his new home and family.

Marinette transferred the kwamii carefully into the purse that she had made from the shirt given to her by her grandmother for her last birthday. Yet before she made to set out with Teddy she stopped at the foot of her stairs and turned to her desk situated below the loft and motioned for the animal to come to her.

Teddy stood and walked forward, curious as to what she was doing as she picked up something made of fabric that he saw her messing with the night before and kneel to meet him. He felt her wrap the creation around his neck and latch it comfortable in place, the dark-haired girl stepping back and admiring her handy work with a happy smile.

Around his neck and hanging low enough to reach his chest, was a headkerchief of a solid deep red with his name inscribed in big black letters that she had fix a buckle to so that it could serve in place of a traditional caller. Marinette didn't think that many people would feel comfortable with a large dog walking around without some identification to show that he wasn't a random rabid street dog even though she knew that he was good about staying close. She had also managed to sew in her address across the fabric the fabric opposite of his name.

Her dog looked and shifted, finding and accepting his new attire with a low whine and bark, licking the face of his owner in appreciation.

Marinette laughed and rubbed his ears, standing and saying "let's go!".

* * *

 **I'm having so much fun with this!**

 **But don't be afraid to tell me what you think with a REVIEW!**

 **Happy 2019 all! RAYTRCK OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Coming at you with a new chapter for our boy Teddy. Sorry if it feels a little different than usual its been a while**

 **But please enjoy it all the same and let me know how you feel with a Review!**

* * *

Teddy jumped as high as he could, snapping at the boney treat held above him before it was snatched away as fast as a small bird flew.

He howled his amusement with the game that he and his human played, "keep away" he thought she called it. Something he liked very much as, even if he failed to take the bone into his teeth, he could still claim it as his reward when she threw it and he could catch it.

Marinette, as he learned that what his human was called, laughed as he jumped again at the bone and propped his front legs on her shoulders. Teddy leaning against her as she still held his bone just out of his reach, even if he managed to stand taller than her while on his hind legs.

"Okay, okay!" she yelled jovially and declaring "You win! Here!" tossing his reward underhanded towards the opposing way.

He went after it, making a quick pivot and managing to snap it out of the air before it could get more than a foot away or touch the grass. His great furred body following the momentum and sending him on a short roll across the ground before he could fully start to enjoy his prize. To which he engrossed himself in once he sat himself up, pinning the large bone down beneath a paw as he gnawed away at it.

His Marinette giggled and came to his side, stroking the fur at his neck and side "good boy, great job" she spoke. A very pleasing phrase to his ears, his definite favorite since when he first heard it. He especially enjoyed the park next to their home, it being large enough to support any possible game without issue.

He ceased his snacking when he felt her small hand come to his side, gently rubbing the area where some of his fur had been shaved and had yet to fully grow back. One of her small human fingers traced the line of his most recent wound in a clear conveyance of grey emotion, most likely some lingering grievance over it.

That was something he couldn't quite grasp himself, previous experience only telling him that mourning over something that he lived through to be needless in current affairs. However, it did serve as a proud reminder to him for his change of fate, and so he wouldn't forget the enemy who gave it to him, the man blood still very fresh on his tongue.

Dropping his snack for a time he turned his head towards his human and tapped his nose against her cheek along with a soft puff of air, blowing a tuff of her black night hair away from her face. Dispelling her from whatever guilt there was on her mind and letting her release another salvo of laughter.

Teddy gladly then returned to his bone with a satisfied bark at his own work, tail wagging with his enjoyment and in response to her petting.

An exceptionally loud and excited shriek tore the air and twitched his ears and likely any other canine or person close by, surprise sending off all natural and developed alarms in him the second he heard it. The great canine hopping up onto his feet and reflexively into an aggressive stance, pitched forward with his hind legs ready to send him sprinting forward toward what ever was posing a danger to himself or his human, fangs bared and him growling when he saw a rush of pink and blond coming toward them.

Yet, before he bound off to intercept it, a firm tugging on the cloth around his neck reared him back in following a quick command of "NO! Teddy heel!" from his Marinette.

Confusion was more of the stopper than her order, so he did however let out a warning bark against the pink thing approaching them. A demand that the person who he could now clearly see, a short blond girl, blatantly ignored while swiftly closing the distance between her and them.

He wanted to rush out from Marinette's grip and strike first, but a rapidly time explanation from Tikki inside her small bag set him down. "She's a friend Teddy! A friend!" she assured, a statement he was fast to listen to give the little red beings position with his human.

Something which he pondered on ignoring with the exasperating girl stopping right in front of him at record timing to borderline furiously run her rapid hands through his fur whilst shouting out "OMG! He's so CUTE!".

Marinette chuckled as Teddy could only lay on the ground as he was practically wrestled into exposing his belly, which was spared from none of the assault.

"Good morning Rose" she greeted to her friend who fired off a quick return of "Good morning Marinette!" without halting her attack to thoroughly pet every pet able spot on Teddy, much to the poor dogs' chagrin.

Soon enough a second person followed, Julika calmly walking to them as she caught up to where her pixie like friend had dashed to. "Morning Marinette, nice embroidery. Your hair too" she complemented with her greeting, giving a small wave as well.

"Good morning Julika, and thanks!"

Their conversation was lost upon the large germen shepherd, who was only glad when the incessant petting of himself finally ended when the conversation drew the one named Rose off him, and he could shake it off. Taking a moment to reaffirm his stance before seating himself in his usual regal fashion to at least mark his presence.

Until that only brought her back.

"Aww, look at him so disciplined" The peppy blond cooed "when and where did you get this big guy Marinette!" she asked, thankfully moderating her petting to a moderate rate on his back.

"He's used to be a stray until a few days ago, we took him in after he saved me from a mugger" the raven hair girl explained to them.

This did not help Teddy in the slightest, for it only persuaded Rose to revamp her efforts, this time adding a few words of thanks and congratulations.

The girl Julika however simply wowed and gave a tame stroke behind an ear, remarking "I bet that was terrifying, but quite the site to see a dog his size take down a full-grown man like that."

Marinette nodded "he was quite the site" deciding that perhaps she should turn Roses attention away from her pet for at least a while longer than last, noticing the pink dress that the small blond wore. Piping the question "Hey Rose, is that a new dress?" and successfully garnering her attention away from Teddy who seemed to shoot her a thankful glance still in his sitting position.

"No actually, I've had it for awhile but never had much of a day to wear it" she told lifting the skirt of it a bit and doing a small turn to either side "I thought that a nice sunny start of fall day would be nice enough while its still warm enough".

Marinette nodded in agreement, remarking "it suits you, you look adorable" while the fashion designer in her noted how well the design suited her, as well as Julikas' own ensemble. A long-sleeved black shirt with a grey rose vine pattern coursing down her arms going well with stressed grey jeans, her hair even in a low ponytail. "You look nice as well Julika" she complimented and receiving a thanks from the goth.

A round of three ringing phones took all threes attention from each other as they each took their own out.

"its Alex" Julika stated, noticing that they were sent a group text "she says to meet her at the bridge where Andre's parked his ice cream cart today. Apparently, she and Kim had an argument are going to race to see who's right".

Marinette sighed, Teddy giving a curt bark in operation with his humans' grief, getting the idea that this was not unusual to hear.

Rose chirped up however, "OH, WE CAN GET SOME OF ANDRE'S AMAZING ICE CREAM WHILE WE WATCH!" the small blond nearly jumping to the sky in her anticipation.

"Are you coming with?" Julika asked, Marinette considering the idea for a minute on whether to. Bending down to retrieve Teddys bone treat from the ground and giving it to him to hold in his jaws. It would be a fun opportunity to introduce her new pet to her friends, she wasn't sure if it was safe for him to meet so many other people today. A small and quick push from her purse however, and a quick nod from the red fairy inside assured her that things would be fine. Although she had the feeling the promise of ice cream might have swayed the small being.

"Alright, sure. Just let me text my parents to let them know." Marinette doing so as she spoke following behind as Julika and Rose walked in front. The raven-haired girl giving a waving motion for Teddy to follow, who did so on the mark and trotted to her side.

* * *

 **Another one down! I know its short but I hope the quality is good! Thanks to all those who waited patiently!**

 **Dont forget to leave a Review!**

 **Until next time RYTRCK OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhat shorter chapter than usual, but I feel like it ends in a good place. Also just caught up on the episodes.**

 **I've been going back every so often to change small things to the other chapters as I go along.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you can.**

* * *

The girls fell into easy conversation as they walked at a laxed pace, Rose occasionally falling to the back of their small group to give Teddy a quick pat, Juleka too whenever he happened to walk close enough. However, a talk between the kwamii in Marinette's purse and the dog walking by her side went unnoticed by them, not that they would understand it if they were listening.

Teddy still chewed away as he trotted, keeping an eye and ear out for any that meant harm towards him or his human whilst Tikki informed him on a few things, growling out his questions between bites.

"We're going to meet with a few of Marinette's friends nearby. Two of them are going to be slightly annoyed at each other and are going to compete against each other to resolve it" the small being explained.

He huffed out something like a laugh, he was more than familiar with a challenge having been the champion of more than a handful of his own. A fight over a large finding of old meat or defending a fresh kill was only a handful of the experiences that he had under his hide.

He asked the question "what are they contesting over? Territory?" to which he was answered with a laugh.

"Ha ha, knowing Alex and Kim. Its more like over bragging rights"

That befuddled him slightly although he knew of the concept, remembering more then a few dogs claim to take on and drive off entire packs by themselves.

She went on with her explanations, "Kim is a boy who can get ahead of himself, once he thought that he could outrun a panther until he was nearly chased all over Paris by the Akuma that he helped create. I wouldn't be surprised if when he sees you, he asks for a race"

At that Teddy couldn't help but let out a hearty yip, "let him try, ill run him down like a squirrel" he promised in surety.

Tikki shook her head to that, small paw to her forehead in exasperation but continuing none the less "Alex is a girl who never backs down from a challenge, and her stubbornness is nearly as big as the Eiffel tower" she remarked.

"Stubborn or foolhardy?" he asked although he could guess if her analogy was correct.

"At times" she answered, "The others you're likely to meet might be Kim's girlfriend Ondine, Ivan a huge boy and Mireille his girlfriend, Max with his robot Markov, Nino, and Nathaniel."

"Quite the group" he admitted.

She hummed in agreement "yes, Marinette is very fortunate to have such a great group of friends".

Teddys ear twitched at that word fortunate, a flash of memory back to his first night after meeting his human and her family. The small being came to great him once Marinette was asleep on their couch and give him a few words, generally revolving around her standing as some embodiment of luck and Marinette as her holder.

At first, he naively snapped his jaws at her thinking she was some dangerous thing, not entirely unfound given the power that her presence held sending his hair to stand on end. Although it seemed like most couldn't tell unlike him.

She told him primarily of the girl that he saved from that other human, the one who had stabbed him. She told him of her holders' duty as it was, being some sort of hero for the city and the people.

Honestly the whole thing mattered little in his mind as humans weren't beings that he was overly concerned with during his street-life unless one of the desperately starving ones tried to gut him.

Now of course it was different with his human family and home, something to protect in the name of repaying the dept.

"How much of it could be 'fortune', and the rest of it otherwise?" he thought aloud in rhetorical fashion, wrapping up the conversation and diverting his full attention forward. Tikki giving a curt nod from inside of her purse, though he couldn't see it, he knew that she did.

The girl's conversation however continued, drifting to topics like most random babble tends to do, theirs now currently about food. Marinette, a few minutes after confirming that she'd be there with a text of her own, was stacked with the questions from a few of the others, wondering if she would be willing to bring snacks to go along with the ice cream. Normally of course her answer would be yes, but the idea of turning around to run back to the bakery and enforcing the stigma once again of her always being late wasn't ideal to her.

"We can always get something quick from somewhere else" Rose suggested, "Or you could just say no" added Juleka with a quipped smile.

Marinette shook her head and sighed at the poke to her 'can't say no' personality by her gothic friend. Then a quick thought popped into her mind when she checked a map of the area that they were in, coincidentally the only other place to get genuine Dupain made bread only a turn down the street. "I know just the place!" the raven-haired girl shouted proudly, waving for her friends to follow and with a "come on!" as she took on a lite jog down an across the street at the crossing.

Juleka and Rose followed her tail close behind, Teddy keeping pace easily with Marinette and almost leading. Bystanders were few on the sidewalks today, but those that where out tended to clear the way most likely in response to seeing a large dog with three teenage girls running after it, receiving quick apologies as they passed.

Their little marathon ended with Marinette stopping In-front of an old home, her dog excited by the sudden race and bone still in his teeth bounced at her side. Juleka and Rose however were taking deep breathes to try and slow their heavily beating hearts, the pixie cut blond managing to speak a few words of a quire "Where…are we?" she breathed.

Then an intoxicating smell reached their noses and helped them lift their heads, Marinette sporting a gratified smile as she answered, "my grandfathers, and it looks like he's just finished baking something."

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you like and see you next time!**

 **RAYTRCK OUT!**


End file.
